Talk:Theories
Hi, Been haunted by the question of "Who is Phone Guy?" I think I have a compelling theory that I have not yet read elsewhere. Phone guy is the CEO/Founder of Fazbear Entertainment. Reasoning: 1. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." Nowhere does Phone Guy state he was actually a Security Guard. The office clearly has other uses beyond that of a security nexus. Given the locations identified, I think it is reasonable to assume this location also served as the manager's office. 2. "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." This calls to mind the CEO message that appears in the East Hall corner that states "These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, they will live on." To me, those lines are deliberately similar. To me, it also explains his fondness for what the animatronics are *supposed* to represent - he defends them, sympathizes with them...they are his vision, and like a forgiving parent he tries to explain away and downplay their dangerous tendencies. I think it also makes sense how he approaches reading the company greeting: he's the CEO/Founder, he knows it is b/s, but he has to read it because it is a "legal thing"...it sounds like the sort of attitude a CEO might have to administrative requirements. 3. So, why is the CEO/Founder at this restaurant? The Missing Children Incident, the Bite, parent's complaints, etc. would all draw tons of negative attention to the establishment, and almost certainly lawsuits. Further, the East Hall indicated the pizzaria was to close by year's end. Either because the company shareholders / other board members demanded, or because he insisted on defending his vision and proving that the public had nothing to fear, he started working at the location himself. 4. Why couldn't he have just been the previous Security Guard? He had to have been there long enough to know that "most people didn't last that long" so he has seen a number of people (probably to include security guards) come and go, and he's at least aware of the Bite of '87. Likely he was performing the security guard function because the previous employee quit/died. It is his "last week here" because he believes he has sufficiently proven that there is nothing to fear (or at least, that's what he'll tell everyone) and has a "strategy" for handling the animatronic's behavior at night, and he has found a replacement (Mike). Additional support for why Phone Guy wasn't just a Security Guard: If he was quitting purely out of fear, why would he bother to leave messages? Why would he be so calm? Why would he give one week's notice, or any notice, if he truly feared for his life? It is clear he had to have an investment in Freddy's that was more than a Security Guard gig. Well, what do you all think? PDawg